The New Home
by kadnah12
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi's parents die in a car crash. What happens when they are adopted by psychopaths? How will Itachi save his little brother and escape from their 'New Home'. Rated M for Graphic child abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I now that this is very short but I just wanted to see if you guys like where I'm going with this, if I get good reviews then I'll make a Chapter 1 and it will be longer. So please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Graphic child abuse/torture, don't like don't read!**

* * *

**Prologue **

'Drip'

'Drip'

'How did we get here?'

'Drip'

'How did this happen?'

'Drip'

'It's so cold'

'Drip'

'Where did they take him?'

'Drip'

'Where did they take my little brother?'

**_Flashback_**

_"Nii-san?" Sasuke whispered his older brother with a saddened look on his face, "Where do people go when they...die?". I winced at that word. We were in the middle of Mother and Father's funeral. Sasuke and I were sitting in the front pews of the church, listening to the preacher. _

_I slowly turned to look at Sasuke and smiled meekly, he was really taking their deaths hard, but maybe I can lighten the mood for him. "When people die... they go to a wonderful place called heaven-" "Really?" he interrupted me. "Really" I replied. I then wrapped my arm around his small shoulders. He was only seven, and I was thirteen._

**_End Flashback_**

That was one year ago. I never thought anything like this would happen to us. I was lying in a cold almost pitch black cellar, too starved to move. The hard, freezing floor, beneath me. The only thing I could here was a faint dripping noise on the other side of the room. I just figured it was a broken pipe.

I would've gone to the police by now, but Sasuke was always with _them. _They...they told me that if I ever went to the police, they'd kill him. I wouldn't let that happen to him. Not my little Sasuke. I'd have to do it myself, and soon.

Suddenly the door opened, and I could hear someone walking down the old wooden stairs. "S-sasuke" I tried to say. My voice was so groggy from exhaustion and thirst. The man laughed, a sick crackling laugh, it was hard to make out the man's figure in the darkness. "Yes Itachi, here's your little brother." He hissed as he through Sasuke to me. He landed on his stomach. "S-sasuke?" I repeated. I lifted up my arm, it felt like it weighed a million pounds. I placed my hand on his cheek. He wasn't moving, he was unconscious.

I could see cuts and bruises all over him. They must have beat him up again, which was good. Well, no, it wasn't good, but compared to what they've done in the past this was nothing. I placed my hand at the hem of his shirt, and started to lift it up, only to reveal that his entire torso was covered in bandages. 'No, not again, they didn't!' I thought desperately as he sat up as fast as he could and started to un-do the white wrapping.

I gagged.

I then heard the man chuckling and walking up the stairs.

The skin on his back was...gone. They only did this once before, and I made them promise that they would never do it again if I let them...

I shook my head. They must have used that acid again. It's a special acid that can take your skin off, they keep it in a spray can and spray it on us whenever we're really bad and don't do as they say, but, they only rub it on a small spot on our arms and legs, and that even hurts like hell! I put the bandages back on him and pulled his shirt down.

"Sasuke? P-please, wake up". If I could cry I would. I lifted up my arm again and carefully pulled Sasuke close to me. "I-I'm s-sorry" I managed to say as I pushed one of his bangs out of his face and thoughtfully kissed his fore head. They should let me out again tomorrow morning, then I can go to the drug store and get some pain medication. Of course, that would mean leaving Sasuke here on his own. But I really don't think that they'll mess with him for a while after what they just did.

I soon felt consciousness slipping away and I, too, past out...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty well here's the new chappy! I hope you like it!**

**I also wanted to thank everyone for reading/reviewing my story; I honestly never expected to get so many reviews on a single chapter let alone one as short as that was! Also, when I decided to get off my lazy ass and write another chapter to this story what I had totally forgotten was that this was from Itachi's POV! Which scared me becuase not only is this the first time I have written from his perspective, but he is such a hard character to read! I'm hoping I pulled it off though!!!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up with a harsh kick to the stomach. My muscles were sore from lying on the floor for so long and I was very thirsty. "Get up!" I heard someone scream. I willed my eyes to crack open, and when I did a light blinded me causing me to shut them again.

'_Where am I? This wasn't the dark cellar I was in before…'_

I felt some ice cold water splashing on me, awaking me from my daze. I opened my eyes fully in surprise. I rolled over on my side to cough up some water that went down the wrong tube. My lungs cracked and my throat burned. My head started to hurt after a little while.

Finally, I mustered up enough strength to look around the room I was in. I was on dark purple carpet in a big room. I could not see a time of day because the windows were covered with black curtains and the walls were, ironically, blood red. Candles were the only light that shown in the room. There was one next to me that seemed to be the culprit of the blinding light I saw earlier. The light flickered and dance along piles and piles of books, papers, maps, graphs and everything of the sort scattered around the room on the floor, desks, dressers, and even on the bed.

I felt horrid. I hadn't been able to take a shower in the last two days because of my condition. My hair was getting greasy and my skin was dirty. I really wanted nothing more than a glass of cold water and a nice hot bath right then. But sadly, this was reality.

The only noise I heard was some strange muttering and the sounds of creaking pipes. I was lying on a very small mattress that, to put it bluntly, reminded me of a dog bed. From where I was looking from I could tell I was in the corner of the room. Opposite of me was the door.

Now I know where I am.

I was in my 'fathers' room. Pein. I also knew that the only reason he would call me up here was because he wanted me to do something for him. My senses suddenly sharpened fully and it was then that I realized someone was talking to me.

"-eed you to drink this." The man said. It was hard to see his face because of the poor lighting of the room. He bent over and set down a tray with food on it. After he did so he got a small packet from his back pocket and ripped the top open with his fingernails. He then poured its powdery contents into a glass and handed it to me. The crystal clear water started to turn green then to a sort of sickly yellow color, but I didn't care what color it was. Water was water and I needed some! I tried to move my arms underneath my body to help support the weight. Well, what little weight was left. My shoulder cracked and I fell back down to the position I was originally in. I breathed deeply in an attempt to catch my breath from the sudden exertion.

'_Sasuke…'_ I thought sadly, having suddenly remembered the previous night's events. _'Where are you…?'_

Upon realizing that I wasn't going to me moving any time soon, the man put the glass down muttering something to himself. He then proceeded to walk around me and lift me up by my shoulders. His brutal hands dug into my aching fleshed as he pushed me up-right.

I winced as my back cracked and my breathing went slightly labored at the odd position. I suddenly felt dizzy and wanted to hurl. I started coughing waiting for the acidic bowl to launch itself up my throat, but nothing came, just hacking coughs that made me even dizzier.

'_I want to hold him; to tell him everything's alright; that Aniki is here to take him away…'_

"Ugh, God, that's disgusting… why do I have to do this for a living…" As I listened to the man complaining about his life, I felt something cold touch my lips. It was the glass. I tilted my head up and eagerly drank the contents. The liquid felt so good running down my dry throat, like a cold glass of lemonade after you ran the triathlon in 120 degrees. My heart sunk.

I wondered when the last time my baby brother had a drink was. Normally, you'd think I would halt gulping down the liquid with that thought, but although it deeply saddened me I knew that I needed to be strong to get us both out of here.

When I finished drinking the last few drops of water he took the glass from me and set the food in my lap.

'_Away to somewhere safe that we can call home…'_

"Eat this… Someone will be coming up shortly to give you your orders…" He said irritated.

They can't possibly expect me to do one of their missions in this condition. It's simply ludicrous! I was beginning to feel tired as my eyelids got heavier, but I knew now was not the time to rest. If they really were serious about this mission so soon then I needed my strength. I lifted my hand to pick up the spoon lying neatly next to a bowl of what looked to be chicken soup. I scooped up some and opened my mouth to take it in, but my jaw was swollen and bruised so it was hard. The first couple of times I tried to eat; it spilled all over the place dripping down my chin and onto my torn shirt. Finally, though, I eventually got the hang of it and ate as much as I could.

After I was finished I set the bowl aside. I was starting to feel a little better. My head ache was gone, my throat wasn't so dry, and although my muscles were still sore they didn't hurt.

'_I hope your okay…'_

I sighed and laid back down onto the small mattress. God, this was in heaven. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. Soon after I drifted off to sleep.

'_Sasuke…_'

* * *

For the second time that day I was awoken by a harsh kick to the stomach.

"Get up, boy." Someone spat.

I looked up to see my adoptive father, Pein, looming over me. He seemed displeased; then again he always had that look on his disgustingly mutilated face. I didn't show my hatred towards him; showing emotion like that only causes problems so I kept my face passive. After he saw that I was awake he turned and walked towards one of the desks against the wall beginning to sort through papers.

"As you should already know I've got a mission for you." He said casually.

I sat up expecting to feel a jolt of pain but all I got was just stiff muscles from not moving for a long time. It made me wonder what exactly they had put in the drink.

I then stood straight up; cracking my knees in the process. Stepping off of the make-shift bed, I look towards Pein awaiting further instructions. After a few minutes of sorting through papers, he picked up a manila folder. He then walked back over to me and handed it over.

"This will explain everything you need to know. You'll be leaving in two days, and it'll take approximately a week to carry out. You are dismissed to do as you please."

I left without another word. I opened the doors and headed down the poorly lit, dark gray hallway to Sasuke's room. It felt good to walked around for a little bit; it gave me a chance to clear my head. I turned left at the corner.

My brother's room was just ahead. My pace quickened. He should be there, well, he'd better be.

My heart started to beat faster as my mind raced over different scenario's. What is he's not there? Is he okay? Is he… alive?!

I stopped just in front of the door. I didn't hesitate with bringing my hand up to the door knob and twisting it.

_'Sasuke I'm coming…!'_

_

* * *

_**One more thing... although I now have a vague idea as to where exactly this story is going, I am still very open to new ideas! **

**Please review!  
**


End file.
